Notes to You
Notes to You is a 1941 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot When Porky tries to go to sleep, a cat starts singing "Largo al factotum" from The Barber of Seville on the fence in his backyard. Porky then starts throwing objects at the cat. Porky finally hits him with a vase after a few failed attempts. The cat starts singing "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling" at Porky after which he throws a book titled Dr. Fu Manchu at the cat. The cat returns the favor by throwing another book titled The Return of Fu Manchu back at Porky. As the cat finishes his song, Porky slams the window shut. As soon as Porky returns to bed, his phone rings and he answers it, only to find that it is the cat finishing the song. Furious, Porky grabs a shotgun and claims "I'll get rid of that c-cat once and for all!" and lays a saucer of milk with the accompanying bottle on the porch. Porky then falls asleep as the cat drinks the milk and wakes Porky up. Porky then chases the cat with the shotgun. When the pig corners the cat, he sings "Rock-a-Bye Baby", which lulls Porky to sleep. The cat then wakes Porky up by conducting the loud music playing on the radio ("Frat"). Porky then chases him out and then the cat sings another song and completely closes the window. The cat then pops into the house and sings "Jeepers Creepers". Porky initially closes the door on him, but he opens the door on Porky. The cat finishes the song and returns to the fence, where he sings "Make Love With a Guitar". Having had enough, Porky grabs his gun and shoots the cat, who manages to gasp out a chorus of "Aloha 'Oe" before dying. As Porky feels guilt over the cat's death, he is startled to hear the cat's nine lives outside his window singing the "Sextet" from the opera Lucia di Lammermoor. A crash is heard. Availability * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition, Vol. 5: Musical Masterpieces * DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 5 (Note: Incorrectly uses the 1937 "Porky Signature" theme from "Porky's Railroad".) Notes * This was the first cartoon in the Looney Tunes series to use the "Porky on the Fence" opening. * The gag where Porky threw a book out the window only to have a sequel of that same book come in and hit Porky would be used again three years later in "Tick Tock Tuckered", the remake of "Porky's Badtime Story". * This cartoon would later be remade as the 1948 Merrie Melodie "Back Alley Oproar", also directed by Freleng, with Elmer Fudd in place of Porky Pig and Sylvester in place of the unnamed cat. * Public domain due to WB failing to renew copyright in time. Censorship * When this cartoon aired on the FOX version of The Merrie Melodies Show, the following cuts were made: ** The part where Porky holds the singing cat at gunpoint and the cat sings a lullaby to distract him. ** The end where Porky shoots the cat, and the cat's nine lives sing "Sextet" from the opera Lucia. Gallery NotesToYou-01.jpg|Redrawn Colorized Title Card Notes_To_You_(Computer_Colorized).png|Computer Colorized Title Card Notes To You.png|Unrestored Original Black and White Title Card 64ed13ba0200eeb0892b441f185c0ece--pigs-animation.jpg|Lobby Card Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Public domain films Category:Shorts Category:1941 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Black-and-white cartoons